Ghost Princess
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Perona bosan dengan kehidupannya di pulau Kurogaina. Jadi dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan menganggu manusia-manusia yang tinggal di sana: Zoro dan Hawk-eye. Fic ini aku buat untuk eleamaya nee-chan. Bon Anniversaire!


**Rating:** T

**Ringkasan:** Perona bosan dengan kehidupannya di pulau Kurogaina. Jadi dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan menganggu manusia-manusia yang tinggal di sana: Zoro dan Hawk-eye. Fic ini aku buat untuk eleamaya nee-chan. Bon Anniversaire!

**Disclaimer:** Hanya Odacchi yang berhak mengklaim One Piece, karena itu memang sah punya dia.

**A/N:** Fic ini aku buat untuk Elle nee-chan :D Bon Anniversaire! Hope you enjoy!

**Ghost Princess **

Perona melayang bebas di udara: dia selalu begitu. Nyaris 90% gadis itu tidak pernah menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan. Apalagi di tempatnya sekarang ini. Ketika yang ada di bawah hanya reruntuhan kerajaan kuno yang kotor, Perona lebih memilih untuk melayang melewatinya. Karena memang itulah yang dia lakukan sepanjang hari: melayang.

Perona menghela napas. Kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan? Sepagian ini dia sudah menganggu laki-laki berambut hijau itu dua kali. Zoro marah tentu saja, meski dia memang marah setiap kali Perona mengganggu latihannya. _Dasar, sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa diajak bersenang-senang... bahkan dia sudah mengancam akan menebasnya kalau dia datang lagi untuk mengganggu. _Entah apa yang sudah Hawk-eye ajarkan pada Zoro, terakhir kali bahkan pedangnya bisa menebas hantu-hantu Perona ketika dia menggunakannya untuk menaklukkan laki-laki keras kepala itu.

Dan sepertinya Perona sudah melayang mengitari pulau ratusan kali. Ini gara-gara shicibukai sialan yang mengirimnya jauh dari Thriller Bark. Thriller Bark... tempat itu terasa begitu jauh dan dia begitu merindukannya. Bagaimana pelayannya selalu membawakan coklat panas di pagi hari, menghangatkan air untuk mandi, dan melayaninya untuk hal-hal kecil lain. Sekarang dia harus mengurus diri sendiri. Dan terkurung dengan dua laki-laki serius-tidak bisa bercanda di tempat ini praktis membuat gadis muda itu jengkel.

"Zoro!" dia berseru ketika melihat seseorang sedang mengayunkan pedang ke arah bebatuan besar. Perlu dicatat: mengayunkan, bukan menebas. Batuan itu terbelah dan hancur begitu saja meski mata pedang Zoro tidak menyentuhnya.

" Kau datang lagi?" Zoro memandang gadis yang melayang itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku bosan!" Perona mengeluh.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu." Zoro masih tidak memperhatikan. Dia mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi, sekaligus memandang Perona baik-baik. Siapa tahu gadis itu akan mengeluarkan hollow-nya untuk membuat Zoro putus asa? Tapi hollow-hollow itu tidak kelihatan di sekitarnya.

"Mudah sekali kau bicara. Tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan di kastil."

"Memangnya kau pikir ada yang bisa kau kerjakan di sini? Minggirlah, nanti kau bisa celaka."

Perona cemberut. "Sombong sekali, baru saja bisa menebas hollowku sekali saja."dia menggerutu, menampakkan sisi kekanakannya.

"Kalau begitu mainlah bersama baboon-baboon." Zoro menyarankan.

"Enak saja. Jangan samakan aku denganmu!" Perona melayang lagi, mengeluh. "Sial sekali di pulau ini cuma ada satu manusia idiot, sisanya Cuma baboon tidak berguna. Kalau saja aku bisa kembali ke Thriller Bark. Tuan Moriah, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Zoro tahu kalau dia lebih baik mengacuhkan Perona soal Moriah, gadis itu akan meratap seharian kalau dia menceritakan bagaimana Luffy berhasil mengalahkan Shicibukai itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan satu manusia idiot? Apa kau mengolok dirimu sendiri?"

"Jelas tidak. Apa kau tidak sadar dengan sindiranku barusan?"

Zoro mengerutkan kening, jengkel.

"Pergilah, kau menggangguku. Cari Hawk-eye atau para baboon untuk bermain denganmu, aku sedang sibuk!"

"Hawk-eye sudah kembali?" Dia balas bertanya, terakhir kali dia melihat laki-laki itu pergi dengan rakitnya mengarungi lautan greenline yang ganas. Kalau Perona tidak tahu siapa laki-laki itu, dia pasti mengira kalau Hawk-eye bodoh. Senyum Perona mengembang.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi melihatnya." _Atau menganggu sedikit..._.

Perona melayang tinggi dan menjauh. _Ghost_-_networking. _Mungkin iu cara yang akan dia lakukan untuk mencari Hawk-eye. Cara mudah Perona mencari keberadaan seseorang. Di tempatnya, Zoro mengawasi hollow–hollow yang berpencar di kejauhan. Perona sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya dan mulai mencari. Zoro mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan latihannya.

Hawk eye menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi tinggi favoritnya di ruangan tengah yang luas. Jadi meski terisi beberapa perabotan, tempat itu terasa begitu kosong. Cara yang menyenangkan untuk bersantai setelah terapung di laut hanya di atas rakit kecil. Mungkin dia membutuhkan kapal yang lebih besar untuk kenyamanan? Kedengarannya cukup menyenangkan, tapi sejak kapan dia mengutamakan kenyamanan? Kalau sebuah rakit sudah cukup, sepertinya dia tidak akan membutuhkan kapal. Hawk-eye melirik sesuatu yang menerobos dinding ruang tengah. Senyumnya mengembang seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya pada sebentuk hollow di udara.

"Memastikan keberadaanmu." Hollow itu bicara, suara perempuan.

Hollow itu menghilang lagi menembus tembok. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian lain muncul anak perempuan dengan payung merah yang melayang di udara.

"Apa maumu?"

Gadis itu melayang dengan kesal. "Kau dan Zoro sama saja. 'Apa maumu?' Cuma itu pertanyaan kalian?"

Hawk-eye mengambil minumannya di meja, senyumnya masih mengembang. "Jadi kau pergi menganggunya?" tanyanya.

"Aku cuma menyapa. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Pulau ini membosankan."

"Kalau begitu kau pergi saja dari sini."

"Kejam! Tega-teganya kau mengusirku. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi tahu! Coba kalau aku bisa kembali ke Thriller Bark." Hawk-eye mengacuhkan Perona. Gadis itu selalu mengeluhkan 'kalau aku bisa kembali ke Thriller Bark' kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Lagipula kenapa di sini sepi sekali?"

"Aku tidak suka keramaian, terlalu berisik," katanya singkat. Tapi dia memandang Perona lagi, mengerutkan dahinya sedikit. "Dan kau berisik."

Perona cemberut. "Tempat ini kosong sekali, bagaimana kau tahan hidup sendiri seperti ini? Apa kau tidak mencari pendamping?" tanyanya usil.

Hawk-eye tertawa. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi setidaknya kalau kau punya pacar, tempat ini akan terurus sedikit."

"Tempat ini akan hancur kalau wanita itu seperti kau."

Perona manyun, dia memandang pendekar pedang yang katanya terkuat di dunia itu. Laki-laki itu tertawa, dan tersenyum melihatnya. Apa dirinya selucu itu? Rasanya tidak. Zoro saja marah-marah kalau dia datang.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Hawk-eye menggelengkan kepala sedikit. "Kau."

Mungkin sebaiknya Perona mengacuhkan tawanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Sebaiknya kau cepat menikah, ingat berapa umurmu sekarang! Kau ini sudah tua."

"Kurasa aku belum setua itu. Kau, mengapa bertanya tentang hal ini?"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku ini bosan."

"Dan aku lelah karena baru bepergian jauh." Hawk eye mengambil sebuah koran. "Kalau kau bosan, baca ini saja." Dia mengulurkan korannya ke udara. Perona melayang menerimanya. "Ini koran hari ini?"

"Kau bisa membaca tanggalnya." Perona melayang sejenak, membaca. Menyisakan keheningan di ruangan itu.

Bunyi dering den-den mushi nyaring memecah kesunyian. Hawk-eye langsung mengangkatnya. Tidak banyak orang yang menghubunginya lewat den-den mushi. Jadi dia langsung tahu siapa yang ada diseberang.

"Sengoku. Sudah lama kau tidak menghubungiku."

"Hawk-eye." Sengoku menjawab singkat, khas. Pelan, dia bisa mendengar suara embikan kambing di belakang. Itu pasti kambing peliharaan Sengoku si Buddha.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanyanya, mengawasi Perona yang masih membaca. Sayup Hawk-eye juga mendengar bunyi gemuruh di kejauhan. Itu pasti Roronoa. Sudah berapa banyak kemajuannya semenjak dia meninggalkannya tiga hari lalu?

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau sudah mendengar masalahnya. Pihak pers terlalu membesar-besarkan peristiwa ini." Suara Sengoku terdengar serius di belakang sana, berpadu dengan embikan yang lucu.

"Jadi memang akan terjadi perang, begitu?"

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Whitebeard datang. Aku ingin semua Shicibukai berkumpul di Marineford."

"Kurasa Whitebeard pasti datang. Dia tidak akan membuang anaknya begitu saja ke tangan pemerintah."

"Apa-apaan ini! Kalau begitu berarti tuan Moriah juga akan datang?" Perona berseru di udara, matanya yang besar terlihat berbinar senang.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Sengoku curiga. "JANGAN katakan kalau kau sudah punya wanita..."

"Kata-katamu tidak terdengar seperti kata-kata buddha, Sengoku."

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku siapa yang ada di sana?"

"Sejak kapan urusanku menarik perhatianmu?" Hawk-eye masih menjawab dengan tenang. Dia menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Gadis hantu itu mulai mengeluarkan hollow-hollownya, dan menari di udara.

"Ini tentang kerahasiaan misi ini. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain tahu tentang masalah ini."

"Jangan khawatir, dia bukan orang lain." _Gadis itu punya ikatan dengan Gecko Moriah... _

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tanyakan pada pejuang revolusioner itu. Tentunya dia akan menjawabmu dengan jelas. Aku yakin dia sudah terprogram untuk itu. Lagipula ini mutlak kesalahannya."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Jadi menurutmu begitu?"

"Hawk-eye!"

"Apa urusanmu sudah selesai? Aku ingin tidur siang." Hawk-eye menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Tubuhnya memang sudah penat. Dia ingin tidur secepat mungkin.

"Kapal perang angkatan laut akan menjemputmu kira-kira tiga hari lagi. Semua shicibukai akan hadir, kecuali ingin terlepas dari statusnya. Kau mengerti?"

Sebenarnya hawk-eye jengkel dengan nada Sengoku yang begitu memerintah, bagaimanapun dia tidak merasa dirinya adalah anak buah pemerintah, atau bahasa kasarnya anjing pesuruh. Hanya karena dia punya tujuan khusus yang bisa dicapainya dengan statusnya sekarang, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa melepas statusnya kalau dia mau.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku begitu, Sengoku. Aku hadir kalau aku mau. Status ini tidak terlalu berarti untukku kalau aku merasa ini tidak menarik lagi." Hawk-eye menutup den-den mushinya sepihak. Lama-lama Sengoku jadi terdengar menyebalkan.

Ini gara-gara bajak laut Blackbeard yang membuat gara-gara. Menangkap komander kedua dari bajak laut Whitebeard dan menyerahkannya pada pemerintah untuk mendapat status Shicibukai. Pemerintah seakan mengikuti skema Blackbeard ini, mereka tidak bisa menolak kesempatan ini begitu saja. Lagipula tidak sembarang orang bisa menangkap Portgas D. Ace. Tapi begitu pemerintah menerima penawaran ini, berarti mereka harus menanggung resikonya, menyatakan perang secara terbuka pada bajak laut terkuat saat ini, bajak laut Whitebeard. Dan sekarang mereka ketakutan, meminta para Shicibukai datang ke Marineford. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai.

"Hei, kalau begitu kau akan datang ke Marineford kan? Di sana pasti ada tuan Moriah!"

Hawk-eye manatap gadis di depannya yang tengah kegirangan. Dia menghela napas.

"Kau mulai berisik lagi. Bawa koran itu bersamamu ke tempat Roronoa. Aku yakin dia belum mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi di luar."

"Kau mulai memerintahku lagi! Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Perona cemberut.

Tapi Hawk-eye mengacuhkannya. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Mau ke mana kau?" Perona mengejarnya dengan kesal.

"Aku ingin tidur siang. Kau jangan berisik, atau mencoba masuk ke kamarku." Hawk-eye memandangnya dengan tajam. Perona mengerutkan dahinya. _Apa-apaan ini? Tadi dia tersenyum lebar dan tertawa begitu, sekarang dia marah-marah? _

"Siapa juga yang mau masuk ke kamarmu?" balasnya ketus.

"Bagus." Dan laki-laki itu keluar ruangan, menghilang dalam bayangan lorong gelap.

Perona melayang, masih membawa koran di tangannya. Dia memandang lagi foto laki-laki bernama Portgas D. Ace itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Komander kedua bajak laut Whitebeard, apa hubungannya laki-laki ini dengan Zoro?"

**Karena aku lihat masih jarang fic yang main chara-nya Mihawk/Hawk-eye dan Perona aku jadi penasaran, dan karena idenya juga langsung mengalir begitu saja, aku langsung buat bikin ficnya. Meski belum sebagus yang kalian harapkan, semoga cukup menghibur. Versi bahasa Inggris menyusul, tapi agak lama, aku nunggu betareaderku soalnya. Review please? Kritik, saran, komen, dan flare selalu diterima :D**


End file.
